


The Leather Pants

by lasairfhiona



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quartet of Drabbles 1 topic<br/>tpm100 topic: leather</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Leather Pants

**I. (pov: Obi-Wan)**

He felt funny not wearing the soft cloth of the leggings but he had no alternative when his clothes were soaked from the torrential rains they had hiked through to get here. The soft leather encased his legs and fit his body as if it had been made for him. Bending and doing a few kata moves, he discovered he could still move easily. In fact, they were no more restrictive, despite their fit, than the clothes he'd worn most of his adult life. Donning the tunic he'd also been lent, he went in search of his master.

**II. (pov: Qui-Gon) >/b>**

Qui-Gon smiled as he pulled up the soft leather leggings. He liked the way they caressed his skin as they encased his legs. He liked how they fit snugly, but not too tight, over his backside then buttoned down the front. He didn't get to indulge himself by wearing the leggings very often, so he was glad when the torrential rains fell on Alderaan and he was able to convince his host to say the leather pants he'd brought for them were actually theirs. He'd tell his padawan the truth later when he was sure whether Obi-Wan like them or not.

**III. (pov: Obi-Wan)**

He found Qui-Gon standing by the window in his room watching the rain as it continued to fall. Qui-Gon stood wearing only a pair of leather pants and his hair hanging loose down his back.

He felt over dressed as he walked up to stand next to Qui-Gon. "Mas… Qui-Gon," he said quietly.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon acknowledged. "I see they fit."

"Yes," he answered, running his hand over this leather-clad thigh. "They are comfortable."

"I'm glad. I had them made for you," he admitted, turning to face Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan smiled. The mystery of how they fit so well had been solved.

**IV. (pov: Qui-Gon)**

Reaching out, Qui-Gon lifted the hem of Obi-Wan's tunic and helped him pull it over his head. Now they both stood in the same state of dress, or rather undress. Looking down, he knew he made the right decision. The pants fit Obi-Wan like a glove.

He admired the way the leather stretched across Obi-Wan's thighs and molded to his body accentuating the curve ofhis backside and what lay under the buttons. Pulling Obi-Wan closer, he ran his hand down to settle on his hip and wondered if Obi-Wan was as bare under the leather as he was.


End file.
